


It’s the Hat!!!

by A_Reflective_Projection



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, My First One Piece Fic, People who are productive, Strawhat Pirates bonding, Who doesn't post at midnight?, but it's really not all his fault, hope you enjoy :), over Luffy's crazyness, that's the whole point of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Reflective_Projection/pseuds/A_Reflective_Projection
Summary: Luffy gets his crew into a lot of trouble. But is it really all his fault?





	It’s the Hat!!!

Luffy was always getting into trouble, much to his crews enjoyment and subsequent exasperation. The thing was Luffy didn’t go looking for trouble. In fact, quite a few times they’d landed on an island and he’d set off with the explicit purpose to lay low and not get into trouble. It just never seemed to work. 

Somewhere along the way he’d always end up walking into a restaurant that happened to have marines sitting in it. Wandering up to some pirate with too big a head and the need to pick a fight. End up having lunch with some random civilian (possibly secret princess) with a giant sob story and a few onigiri to spare. 

It really wasn't his fault these things kept happening! He tried everything, disguises, walking slow, paying for his food, staying on the ship (at least for some of the time) and nothing seemed to work. Maybe he wouldn’t have really noticed but the thing was, it was always him. Everyone else could go out into town and manage not to drag the whole crew into a giant fight where they ended up having to flee the island (as it’s saviors or otherwise). 

Sure, Zoro got into some street fights. Usopp’s stories attracted some attention. There were merchants up and down the Grand Line cursing Nami’s name. And more than one village up in arms to protect their daughters from Sanji. But they were never the final straw that made them have to leave (always just as the long post finished resetting and not a moment before). That straw always fell to him.

Maybe it was a Captain's thing, Luffy decided. Since he was the most well known on the crew, he got all the trouble of his crewmates combined. He probably never would have figured it out except one day his hat had gotten damaged in a fight with the marines and Nami had all but thrown him off the ship so he’d “quit nagging her, she’d be able to fix it a whole lot faster without some idiot moron of a Captain watching over her shoulder the whole time, go away already!” or something like that. 

That time, it was the ship that got attacked. 

Now Luffy wasn’t one for thinking. In fact, he kind of hated it, it made his head hurt. But he was pretty sure something was going on here and he wanted to figure out what it was. 

Two more islands of disasters later he decided to test something. Without giving anyone on the crew much chance to process, he plopped his hat on Usopp’s head with a quick “take care of my hat Usopp, I’m going on an adventure!” grabbed Zoro and rocketed them both off the ship, into the untamed wilderness, before anyone could get a word in edgewise. 

That island they ended up having to save Usopp from of tribe of cannibals preparing to sacrifice him to the Great Blue Serpent God. It was a fun adventure, he got to fight something big, Nami got some gold and Usopp didn’t die. If the questioning look he got from Zoro was anything to go by, he might not have been a subtle as he planned. 

Luffy tested this a few more times, just to be certain, and definitely not because it was funny to finally see someone else attracting trouble for once. Zoro picked a fight with a giant ground sloth which turned out to only be the baby. Nami tried to scam the mayor’s son which brought the marines down on their heads. Sanji flirted with a women only to find out that she was betrothed to the King. Chopper talked with some local doctors and uncovered an illegal child experimenting plot. The list went on. 

It didn’t take too long for most of the crew to catch on. Robin was the fastest, politely declining and using her devil fruit to pass the hat back to him when Luffy tried to force it onto her. He wasn’t sure if Brook knew at first or not, but he’d never worn it after making the very fair point that a straw hat did not look good on an afro. The one time Franky had the hat, he’d caught himself on fire almost taking the hat with him (Luffy didn’t let him wear it again). 

Nami got it pretty soon after Robin and always forced Sanji to wear it instead, which worked even after Sanji himself had started pummeling Luffy every time he tried to pass the hat off to him. Usopp tried to run away but wasn’t often successful (even when his “I can’t wear a hat” disease picked up). Chopper was easily tricked into it even long after it had become common knowledge among the crew. 

Only Zoro always took it with a sense of stoic resignation. Figuring if it wasn’t his Captain, it might as well be him. 

After a month or two of terrorizing his crew, Luffy went back to wearing his hat more often than not again. There wasn’t really anything to do about it. They were the Straw Hat pirates after all, cursed hat or not. There was also his promise to Shanks. 

Still, Luffy was glad he’d figured it out because now when they were running away from the marines after yet another dine-n-dash gone wrong, and Nami was cursing up a storm about her moronic Captain and his idiot crew, he could laugh and proudly yell, “It’s not my fault. It’s the Hat!!” And she had to begrudgingly admit he was probably right. 

Somewhere out there, the old Pirate King was definitely laughing at them.

But at least it kept things interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head for a while, so I’m glad I finally got around to sharing it. I think the concept is pretty funny and honestly, that crew gets into so much trouble they are probably cursed one way or another.   
Hope you enjoyed and be sure to leave a comment to feed my soul!


End file.
